Malcolm Ward
Malcolm Ward is a recovering addict who serves as Bridget Kelly's NA sponsor and friend. He is portrayed by Mike Colter. Story Malcolm Ward, an ex-heroin addict and tech professor, was the sponsor and friend of Bridget Kelly. When Bridget runs away, she calls Malcolm, and originally plans to steal Siobhan's money and run away together. Malcolm shows a lot of concern for Bridget and agrees to her plans. As he is preparing to go along with Bridget's plan, he is kidnapped by Bodaway Macawi and his men. He is tied up in the basement of Club Caged, and drugged because he refused to reveal Bridget's location. Meanwhile, Bridget rings and tells him that the plans have changed, and that the people in Siobhan's life need her. When Malcolm escapes, he catches a bus to New York, where he meets up with Bridget, and starts using heroin again. Bridget is concerned about him, and sets him up with her new NA sponsor, Charlie Young. While Malcolm stays at Charlie's place, he finds that Charlie has a separate mailing address, and a storage locker, which later prove useful in trying to find Gemma. He also suspects something is wrong with Charlie, when he discovers that his house has not been used. Malcolm breaks into Charlie's real house, and almost discovers Gemma, but instead, finds her phone, and gives it to Bridget. They report it to the NYPD, however Malcolm is almost charged with breaking and entering into Charlie's house. After Charlie and Gemma die, Malcolm and Bridget both have trouble finding time to attend NA, but they both stay clean. Malcolm realises that he can't stay in New York forever, so he looks for a job, before Bridget convinces Andrew, to give him a job at Martin/Charles. Malcolm is very good at the job, but he started having his suspicions about Martin/Charles, and even confronts Bridget, saying that Andrew is a criminal. He reveals that he asked around, and found out that Martin/Charles' forecasts were too good to be true, so he searches around on Olivia's computer, after the receptionist, whom he promised a date, let's him in, and finds an algorithm that alters what their data looks like, however, Olivia catches him and has him fired on the spot. Malcolm tells Bridget that he was fired, but that he found out that there was something wrong with Martin/Charles. Malcolm eventually gets fed up with Bridget staying with Andrew, who he's sure is a criminal, and calls Agent Machado, saying that he wants to press kidnapping charges against Bodoway Macawi. Agent Machado tells him to come to the police station, and that they'll keep him safe; however, Andrew is sent by Olivia to bribe Malcolm into having a fresh start, and "forgetting" any secrets he knew about Martin/Charles after they are worried that he might be trying to expose them. Malcolm is declared a missing person, and there is more concern when they find his wallet near Daniel Eknath's body. In the season one finale, another agent tells Agent Machado that a body was found with bone structure resembling that of Malcolm Ward, meaning that Malcolm is presumed dead. Gallery 00624020d96.jpg P.S. You're an idiot1.jpg Mike Colter.jpg 006330800d2.jpg 00623860404.jpg Shut Up And Eat Your Bologna4.jpg Cast.png 006330406d2.jpg 00633070611.jpg 006330905e3.jpg 006331004fb.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Article stubs